Ryan hunts with the pups/The Blizzard
This is how Ryan hunts with the pups and the Blizzard goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze. films begins with several views of the snow capped Jasper Park before the title shows up: Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze squirrel runs through the trees and spots a pinecone nearby. The squirrel goes over and tries to loosen it. The pinecone breaks off and falls, causing the squirrel to go after it. The squirrel picks it up then sees Stinky, Runt, and Claudette the wolf pups, Ryan the techno-organic Prime-Prince and Megatron the former Decepticon warlord fast asleep in front of him. The squirrel attempts to sneak off, only to wake the pups, Ryan and Megatron. The squirrel drops the pinecone and runs off Stinky: Okay, sis, bro and guys. We are officially in hot pursuit! give chase Ryan F-Freeman: What's with the squirrel? Stinky: Come on, Uncle Ryan. It's only to keep us nourished until Mom and Dad get back. Claudette: And, Stinky, I could sure use a meal. Ryan F-Freeman: Do the spin out, Claudette. jumps then spins Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. It's like what you did in the wolf games. All yours, Runt. stops the squirrel and tries to catch it but it keeps popping in and out the snow Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. It’s like whack a mole. Megatron: Little one, if you want to be a warrior, I suggest you stop letting him take advantage and grab him! Runt: I'm trying! Ryan F-Freeman: Runt, behind you! squirrel pops back out of the snow and spits at Runt before running off. Stinky is then pursuit Stinky: Let the future of the pack take a staff at this. pounces, sending the squirrel flying and it lands as he gets back on his paws Stinky: Listen, my fine furry, if you're making us work way too hard for our meal... Squirrel: Come on, now. Be nice. It's the holidays. Yay. trips him up Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. The squirel talked. Claudette: Yeah, where we come from, all animals can talk. the squirrel It is the holidays, so give us a tasty food basket. and Megatron face palm Ryan F-Freeman: Oh gosh. I hope King Ryxion is ok with the others. Squirrel: The caribou left and suddenly ate chopped liver? Ryan F-Freeman: Afraid so, at least until Kate and Humphrey find a caribou. Speaking of which, where are Kate and Humphrey? Megatron: I have not seen them since they went out to look for something to keep their pups nourished. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. at his communicator I think they might be delayed or something. looks confused Squirrel: I thought we were friends. Stinky: Yeah, the same way you're friends with an acorn. Ryan F-Freeman: Like Scrat. pups growl and as Claudette and Stinky pounce, the squirrel jumps up and flies over their heads, causing them to collide. The squirrel lands and does some karate poses before running off. Runt, Megatron and Ryan follow them, not long after followed by Claudette and Stinky. The squirrel climbs a tree Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Runt. climbing followed by Runt We've got this. chase continues until the trio reach the top of the tree Ryan F-Freeman: I now know how Timon feels. Squirrel: My portions are small and my meat isn't very tough. Hence why I'm all fur and bones. Runt: Well, it all looks good when you're starving. Ryan F-Freeman: My little friend is correct. So, if you'll just come along quietly... Squirrel: Oh my gosh, look, a really harsh storm over there. and Runt turn and he disappears. A huge storm rises over the eastern valley Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. That's one big storm. Runt: Wait a minuet. That is why my parents aren't back yet. Uncle Ryan, we've gotta form a search party. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. Claudette: Runt, Uncle Ryan, what are you two doing? Ryan F-Freeman: Talking about the weather apparently! and Runt jump down Ryan F-Freeman: I think Runt and I know why Kate and Humphrey have been delayed. Later Meg Griffin: Ryan. You think this mission would be easy? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Meg. Winston It was bad. Like really bad. Runt: Major storm in the eastern valley. Uncle Ryan and I could see it from the top of the tree. Claudette: We believe Mom and Dad are trapped over there. King Ryxion: I knew that. My Shadowlings would be on Holiday in Paris by now. nods then puts his hand on Ryxion's shoulder then his eyes turn white. Flashback to a long time ago Darkyan: Well, well. This power is cool. Sci-Ryan: Who are you? Darkyan: I am Darkyan. Male counterpart of Dark Moon. Also known as The Evil Queen. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Darkyan: Was. turns Sci-Ryan: Look. Ryan. I know you are a Prime-Prince. Darkyan: Now, thanks to my girlfriend. I am a Shadowling. Sci-Ryan: Cool. So. Why is the Shadowlings want you? Darkyan: Because, they want me to be one of the Shadowlings. Like my king. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I didn't know you have Shadowlings like your girlfriend. Do you think Ryan was a Shadowling? King Ryxion: Yes. Ryan was unlike the other Shadowlings. Crash Bandicoot: Well, I guess he is part of our team. King Ryxion: Yeah. Darkyan is a part of Ryan. Created by a dark energy. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Ryan. What is the mission? And I was hoping Sunset will need me as her protector. Ryan F-Freeman: Not now, Bertram. Winston, just because your son Stinky is the future leader of the pack, I ask that you let him lead the rescue squad. Eve (Alpha and Omega): You will do no such thing. Winston, would you mind talking some sense into the pups and their friends? Winston (Alpha and Omega): No wolf or human or any type of being is heading into the eye of that storm. This is serious. The last time a storm like this hit, half the animal population was wiped out. Evil Ryan: Not My problem. I am immortal. Eve (Alpha and Omega): It was awful. All this freeze drive critters in the some. Luckily, they got out with no freeze or burns. Stinky: We can time it. Search for places to burrow when the wind kicks up and run hard when it dies. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Let's rev up and roll out. Winston: How are you gonna find burrows in this weather? Half of them will be buried in the snow and taken by bears. Matau T. Monkey: Runt can make friends with almost any animal. Bertram T. Monkey: Including Fluttershy. She can talk to any animal and knows thier feelings. Matau's compass Matau T. Monkey: Bertram, I needed that! Winston: But when food is short, all the animals turn on each other. Sci-Ryan: Which is more or less the reason we have to look for Kate and Humphrey. at the camera It's was a bit like Ryan and his friends find me and my Swan Princess Friend, Odette. King Ryxion: I guess if I see Bemfest, Barri-Hog is a Smitten Kitten. Human Rarity: Ahem, former she-demon present. King Ryxion: Sorry, Sunset. I didn't know you used to be an item to this Flash Sentry boy. Sunset Shimmer: I know. And it's okay. Cody Fairbrother: I know that Karai is a nice girl but, I never really "liked her", liked her. Like Sunset, I just using her to become extra popular. Ugh. The old me is just that terrible. Wasn't he? others nod Sci-Ryan: You know, Codyset. The one thing we know is that you turned yourself around. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. And what kind of name is Codyset? Sci-Ryan: It's a nickname. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. I was shocked when Human Crash became Midnight Bandicoot. others nod Meg Griffin: Come on. Ryan F-Freeman: Coming. Later Evil Ryan: Ok. I could just find the sent of Marcel and Paddy. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder I can call out to them. like Humphrey Crash Bandicoot: That won't work. Runt, who is at the top of a tree Runt, any sign of them? This is their flight path. Runt: No sign of them. They must have already migrated. Matau T. Monkey: That or they probably haven't left yet. King Ryxion: That's probably the reason why there is no sign of them currently. Ryan Tokisaki: Like My girlfriend Tish and Prince Ivy, King Ryxion. chuckles Sci-Ryan: What's so funny? King Ryxion: Just a habit. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Runt: Wait! There they are! Uncle Marcel and Paddy. Annoying Orange: That wind's getting stronger. We'd better warn 'em. Midget Apple: Right. Autofruit, let's rev up and roll out! to his truck mode form and hurries off Pear: Looks like he got that from Bumblebee. to his tank mode and the other Autofruit follow him and Midget Apple Matau T. Monkey: I guess you made those robo bodies for Orange and his friends, Master Ryan. nods Cody Fairbrother: That blizzard in this world would be worse then the Fall Formal. nudges him and points at Sunset Sci-Ryan: Oh. chuckles Looks like Cody was bad at the Fall Formal. Cody Fairbrother: A Demon. My friend and I turned into demons. Human Pinkie Pie: And try to turn everyone at CHS into teenage zombies for thier own personal army. Evil Ryan: Oh. That did explain the Equestrian Magic appear in the EG world. Bertram T. Monkey: I thought that world doesn't have Equestrian magic. smiles Adagio Dazzle: It Does now. Evil Ryan: But that was a long time ago. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I know it is, Evil me. But, my three siren friends did try to put me under their spell. King Ryxion: Spell? What spell? Ryan F-Freeman: Their hypnotic singing. Bertram T. Monkey: At least we have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get Ryan and Megatron to do what we want. Evil Ryan: gritted teeth Shut it. Evil Anna: W-what did I say? Evil Ryan: What you MEANT to say was that I was amazed when Ryan remember his past adventures. Evil Anna: Oh Yeah. chuckles What he said what I mean to say. That is what I meant... to say. smiles Sci-Ryan: And What I would have said if I was not the worst. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron was. Evil Ryan: True. But that was in the past. Sci-Ryan: chuckles You'll have to excuse them. Evil Anna: You said it. smiles the sky Marcel: Paddy, if you had just given me a driver, I would've hit the golf ball out of the snow mount and we would've been on our way! Autofruit approach Paddy: The Autofruit? Marcel: I wasn't expecting to see them on the way. Pear: Guys, you've got to land. Paddy: Why? Midget Apple: There's a blizzard coming and you need to land before... wind blows Evil Ryan: Not good. Ryan Tokisaki: Soneone have to save them! Evil Ryan: I got this. into a helicopter Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan